Spyro's Dreams
by Hados94
Summary: Spyro has these three dreams of pain, suffering, and pure Hell. Spyro will for see these three great threats to the Dragon Realms, his world, and beyond. What will happen in them? 'This is a special of Halo-Two Worlds Entwined.'
1. Strange Apes

-Strange Apes-

'_A purple dragon laid inside a crater full of blood. It was Spyro, the Purple Dragon, the Savior of the Dragon Realms._'

Spyro was lying on the ground in an un-familiar place. He was unconscious and beaten. His mind slowly returned to the real world. He was dizzy and wobbly when he tried to stand. He nearly fell over but he fell against a trunk of a tree which supported him. When the dizziness passed he tried to look around, that's when he felt a massive sharp pain in his hind leg. He turned to look at it, he saw a massive wound on both sides of his hind leg. It was bleeding badly and it needed to be treated. He breathed fire on the wound causing it to cauterize, this was extremely painful but it had to be done. After doing so he used some of his Ice Breath to num the wound and seal it. The pain went away mostly though some was still there.

He looked over himself again and he saw that he was larger, more built, and looked older. He was confused slightly but he didn't mind it. He looked around at his environment to only see scarred trees. They looked burned and heavily damaged, many of them looked torn apart as well. Spyro tried to walk but had little success yet he pushed himself. He limped and limped, bumping into these scarred trees from the massive blood loss he had.

While he was walking he heard massive roaring noises that he has never heard before, along with strange "tak-tak-tak' and 'chop-chop-chop' noises in the distance. He started to hear the strange noises get closer and closer. He walked towards the sounds until he came upon some bodies. They were weird looking, wore strange armor and clothing that had forested colors. The clothing was stained with some crimson red blood. They also had many weird looking weapons laying with them with brass cylinders amongst the ground.

Spyro got closer to them, he saw many types of symbols on the armor. One of the Symbols had a Red looking Eagle on it with some numbers and letters. He was confused by this but the strange thing was, they looked like Apes but smaller. He looked closer at the Symbol, he noticed some letters '_Exitus Acta Probat...CFV-88...Phoenix Class 2473...Spirit-_' he was cut off when the ground shook with a loud boom followed behind it. Spyro looked up at the sky to see many flashes of light with strange shadows in them.

Then out of nowhere a strange flying creature was spinning out control. It was on fire as it roared as if in pain but it was constant. It crashed way up ahead which was followed by a massive explosion.

Spyro ran as best as he could towards it. He saw even more bodies and strange creatures of metal that were also destroyed with charred bodies inside them. Some of the bodies he saw were in pieces with guts all over the place. Spyro felt sick but continued to run.

He soon was upon this weird looking beast. It was massive up close, it was gray with tints of tan, it had many features on it that resembled nothing he has never seen before. It was split nearly in half, charred and on fire.

Spyro started to hear the same noises he had been hearing but so loud and close now. They were coming from in front of him, he walked towards the sounds where a cliff was. After he passed the strange creature he was able to see what was going on. A battle and one never seen before.

Down below of the cliff he saw the same strange Ape looking creatures fighting what seemed like the same but more or less armored looking. Strange fast lights went back and forth with the color of yellow and blue, many of the creatures he saw before was being ridden by these strange things.

'They are machines' Spyro thought in his baffled thoughts. He saw the less armored ones being slaughtered and killed without mercy. Something caught his eye, a burning city though It was only half of the size of Warfang but seeing this city brought back memories of many months ago when he saved the world, if it was months ago now.

Spyro looked at the city, many lights that came from it from a possible battle inside. He stared at wonder and horror until it all went silent. He looked around to see that none of the strange Ape like creatures was around, dead or alive. Then out of nowhere something was falling from the sky with great speed. Spyro continue to stare at it in wonder until he was blinded by a light that dwarfed a million suns.

A huge 'Bang' was heard with a second after words that was so loud Spyro's ear popped to the point he could not hear a thing. Instinctively he formed a earth barrier between him and whatever has happened. Strangely he felt some other barrier was formed in front of him of energy that he never felt before but it felt as if he was doing it. The heat was felt beyond what he felt. The Earth wall began to literally melt.

Then Spyro was hit with so much force he blacked out.

* * *

Spyro slowly coming back to his world, he felt so woozy and dizzy, he couldn't even think. His head was banging back and forth, a constant ringing in his ears, and his sight was nearly gone. He tried to move but his body refused to let him, he couldn't feel many parts of his body, practically nothing.

He tried to open his eyes but only one opened, he was lying on the ground from what he could tell but it was a blur. He closed his eyes again and waited. He opened them again and he wished he hadn't. Nothing but charred earth and fire was all around him with bodies burned to a crisp, some were even skeletons.

They all died at once from something. Something caught his eye, ash...a strange ash falling from the sky. It wasn't the only thing weird. He saw what seemed to be a huge cloud in the shape of a mushroom covering and falling from the entire sky. It had many colors to it but mainly black. He slowly used whatever energy he had to try and stand. He was able to lean upwards with his front legs but all he felt was sharp pain in his back, wings, and his entire back body.

He looked, he saw nothing but 2nd and 3rd degree burns, he had so many gashes on his entire body all with blood slightly running out, on his back left leg he can see bone coming out of his leg which made him realize of how serious his condition is.

He heard voices and footsteps draw near him, he couldn't move enough to get away. He looked at the source, he saw 6 figures coming towards running towards him. When they got closer, he saw who they were. It was those strange looking Apes again. Spyro thought they were going to hurt him until they started to wave at him and yell at him. He couldn't make out what they were saying from him being almost literally deaf.

They knelt right beside him and looked him over. They seemed to be helping him or trying to. Hew saw the strange clothing and armor on more closely and make out some of the writings. He saw some strange strips going up and down, and some type of symbol with a snake. The Armor was greenish brown with a bit of tan, it didn't cover their entire body but it seemed enough to protect them.

Spyro's hearing was slowly coming back, he started to hear those strange creatures voices a bit more and it seemed they were trying to say his name. Spyro opened his mouth to say something. When he did, the strange Ape looking creatures head suddenly exploded with red. Blood and brains sprayed blood all over his face and into his mouth.

All he heard next was large amounts of the same "Tak" noises. He dropped his head and covered his ears, he'd wipe the blood from his eyes. He looked up to see a massive 7 plus armored creature with multi-colored strange looking armor. It had just snapped the neck of the strange ape and turned to face Spyro. It pulled out its knife and rushed him with impossible speed.

Spyro shot out convexity and hit it square in the chest sending it flying 60 meters away into a tree smashing it. Seconds later to his surprise it got back up and looked at him. Spyro was about to use another convexity shot until he a certain sound that was heard. He looked over at the noise and saw a strange weapon in his face. It was silver and pretty big.

Holding it was another 7ft armored creature stood over him. His eyes widened as he saw more and more of them appear from thin air behind that one, all heavily armed. Spyro looked back at the weapon, he heard a distinctive click as the creature pulled the trigger.

His life flashed before his eyes within milliseconds, showing all of his memories and life. The image that kept passing through his mind was 'Cynder'. He loved her so much, he loved her so so very much.

He suddenly got other images in his head but horrifying ones. He saw so many Dragons and other creatures including Dark Armies, all dead on the ground, he saw so many cities razed and on fire, even the same type of clouds were seen. He didn't want these images anymore. He didn't want them at all.

At that last spare second something entered his mind "Your not ready to die...not now...or anytime soon Spyro...This world needs you and we are here" A Powerful Ancient Voice said to him.

'BANG' was the only sound he heard, everything went blank and dark.

Spyro was now...Dead!


	2. New Great War

-New Great War-

It was hot, really hot, so hot that the Ruined Desert or formally known as 'Wastelands which was rumored to have a opening to the 'Midnight Mountain'.

The ground was glassed, the nearby trees were destroyed, nearby cities leveled, the atmosphere was brown and red. The damage to everything was extreme and terrible.

Out of nowhere a reddish purple beam struck the nearby mountains and started to melt them. Up above were at least a dozen large purple ships with two smaller ones with them. Many purple, pink, blue aircraft flew in formation dropping a large amount of troops on the field or bombarding the surface. There were different ones ranging from 3 feet tall to 12 feet tall. Some were reptilian, some mammal, others birdlike but all of them wore advanced armor and carried weapons of plasma.

In the distance away there was a small skirmish between a Dragon named Spyro and some of these creatures. He struggled to fight the last remaining ones. They were hard to kill and very skilled fighters, more skilled then most Apes or even Dragons. After the dragon finally killed the small team he felt great pain on different parts of his body.

He looked at his purple body, he saw many bloody burns but not heavily serious yet his wings beg to differ as they were burned really bad, he wasn't flying anytime soon. He cursed at himself till he heard a roaring screech, he looked up to see two of the purple flying machines coming straight at him. They fired many blue fire balls at him.

He moved out of the way and ran as fast as he could. They banked around coming at him as he ran. He looked around and around for anything to help him survive but there was nothing, nothing but destruction. The entire area was obliterated, glassed to nothing. His paws were screaming in pain because of the heat on them though he kept on going, fighting the pain.

Blue fireballs shot passed him with a 'shush' and 'shuuut' sound. That's when he heard a massive sound followed by another. His instincts told him to jump so he did. A second later while in mid-air he felt the heat of the sun underneath him with an explosion followed closely behind. The shock-wave knocked him 20 feet in the air. A second later he crashed onto the ground really hard.

He laid there just feeling nothing but a burning pain underneath him. When he looked at his stomach he saw the damage of the strange fire ball like weapon did to him. He had massive 2nd and some 3rd degree burns, he could see its and bits of his muscle and charred blood vessels. The pain was unlike anything he has felt in his life, he was in tears.

He heard them coming back around which forced him to stand making his body scream even more. He saw them come straight at him. He could that they were charging up those very same weapons again.

He felt the electricity element rise up in him. He opened his maw and released a powerful shot hitting the strange creature, blowing up in purple and blue flames. A mangled body fell out of it while in mid-air. Spyro saw the other one fire a shot. He fired his own Earth Missile at the green blob of fire. By the time it made contact with the earth missile it was half melted.

Spyro fired a shot of Electricity again hitting the creature. It fell from the sky hitting the ground. It came to a screeching halt, something stepped from the back of it angry.

It roared at Spyro and charged him. Spyro took a defensive stance and readied himself. He waited till the moment was right.

He found that moment and caused the ground to come up like a spear and impale that beast. It hollered in pain, its screams soon went quiet. Purple blood gushed from its body like a waterfall down the earth pillar.

Spyro chuckled at this yet felt a strange presence. Something wasn't right, the silence, the sudden silence he felt. It felt so wrong, so so wrong. He looked around for something but found nothing. He sniffed, the smell he received was very similar. He knew he was in danger so he dashed away from the area as fast as he could.

He heard some heavy steps from behind him. He looked back to see shimmers in the air with some type of blue illumination. He ran faster and faster but the heavy steps got closer and closer to him. He saw up ahead a small stone tower with a flat top, he aimed right for it.

He finally got into the building slamming the door shut. The Door was made of pure stone with wood on the outside. He locked the door before he looked around. The room was wrecked, a pair of dragon skeletons was at the other end of the room holding each other. Spyro shed a tear at the sight, it crushed him on the inside. Thats when he saw some stairs. He ran up them passing many pieces of busted up furniture and torn carpets. He found a hatch at the top of the steps and opened it, he climbed onto the roof and slammed it shut locking it.

He backed up from it, hoping whatever was chasing him wasn't going to get through the door downstairs. A shadow fell over him along with some weird sound.

He looked up to see a huge building size craft. The sides opened, over twenty two creatures came out. Most of them were small at 3-5ft tall with yellow, red, blue, orange, purple armor with some type of mask on. The others were very tall and built, they were 6'5-8ft tall with the same colored armor as the others but many different features.

They all snarled at him as they fired at him. Spyro brought up a Earth Barrier at least 5ft thick to protect him. Within seconds the rock began to glow bright red. Spyro smiled as he launched that very same Earth wall at the group. It impacted smashing most of the creatures knocking them off the tower. A few small and big ones were alive still.

Before they could react Spyro charged their position. He rammed a small group of them sending flying off of the building to their deaths. Spyro as quickly as he could whipped around and fired a fireball at one of the larger ones. It impacted but to his surprise it didn't do much but knock it back some steps, he saw some type of force field around it. It snarled and aimed at him.

Spyro slowed down time just as it fired. He ran up, easily dodging the strange blue fireballs. He jumped up and bite down on the creatures throat, and with one good yank he torn its throat out. Spyro turned at the others he saw that were still trying to re-cooperate from the Earth Barrier hitting them. He spit out the flesh of the Creature and breathed fire at them. With a few nano-seconds they were caught on fire in their time frame.

Time went back to normal and all Spyro could hear was the gurgling sound of a dying creature and the sounds of agonizing screams. Spyro looked back up to see the same very craft still hovering above him. He was confused until two massive objects jumped out of it. They landed not that far from him.

They were huge at 9-13ft tall, its armor was blue and its skin a weird orange, it had 5ft very sharp spikes on its back, it also had a large metallic thing on its arm that was like a shield while the other one was illuminating green. They turned towards Spyro and roared at him. The roars vibrated the building making Spyro shiver. They aimed their arms at him and fired two large green blobs of fire.

Spyro nearly was hit as he dodged them. The heat was extreme enough to give half of his body first degree burns. He ignored the pain the best he could as he had to dodge again and again. When he had the chance he launched a Earth missile at the head of the creature with very fast speed and precision.

It raised its shield and blocked it with surprising speed. Its companion charged at Spyro with amazing speed, something a creature of it's size shouldn't have. Spyro launched yet another Earth Missile. It impacted the shield of the massive beast as it tried to crush the purple dragon with it. Spyro dived in-between its legs, rolling to the other side of it and with a nicely placed shot Ice Spike it hit the back of the creature spewing orange blood everywhere.

Spyro was shocked to see it turn around and charge at him yet again. Spyro quickly dodged its shield swing, and with a fire ball counter to its face he was able to see an opening in all that armor. Like its lower back, neck, and some spaces in-between its armor was slightly exposed, Spyro lunged and clamped his jaws onto the exposed part of the throat.

The massive Creature wailed in pain while trying get the purple dragon off. Its companion watched helplessly at the site. It ran over to help but was accidentally hit in the body with the shield of its companion, killing him of impact.

Spyro hated the strange goo taste in his mouth, oddly the blood was not very hot like most creature but cold with some warmth. He yet never let got in hopes that the blood loss would make it slow down. The massive creature was stumbling around in circles not knowing where it was going. It suddenly lost its footy and started to fall.

Both it and Spyro where falling for a few seconds until they both smashed unto the ground below. Luckily for Spyro, he was on top still with his jaws clamped around its exposed neck. Spyro let go after 15 seconds of after hitting the ground. He looked down on the monster and saw more details of it. He saw that it had mechanical green eyes on its helmet, its skin actually was red but looked orange from a distance. He spat out the nasty blood before walking away from the scene. He didn't know where he was going but Anywhere but Here.

He hoped to not see anymore of these "things" but he meet quiet a few on the way. He saw that there was more different ones. He found two different bird like creatures the size of Grublins. He also found that there was actual Apes with them, they where just as fearsome and dangerous as them too but deadlier with all this weird 'Weapons'.

He walked and walked for what seemed like days to get out of this glassed mountain range. His wounds becoming infected, his body slowly giving away underneath his feet from blood loss and fatigue. He was even struggling in breathing yet he continued on-wards. He heard a massive roaring noise behind him in the sky. He looked up and saw a massive huge purple blue thing in the sky with many other smaller ones with it. The middle of it was glowing red towards where he was standing.

He was about to slow time with whatever energy he had something strange happened. A massive projectile from the looks of it came from the sky hitting the massive ship. More followed causing it blow up destroying the nearby ships with it. It fell and crashed causing a huge dust ball to cover the lands.

Spyro was now blind and could not see. He heard yet another roaring noise from the sky but they sound very heavy as he heard a series of "TaK" - "boom" - "Rat-tat-tat" sounds in the sky. Spyro wondered a bit trying to get away from the sounds but they just where constant. He soon collapsed in exhaustion, he had nothing left.

He closed his eyes and hoped for this to be a bad dream. He opened them to see a black figure coming at him very fast. It looked seven feet tall, it looked like a small version of a Ape as well but still very large. With some strength left he launched a fireball at it but not surprisingly it missed. He closed his eyes again thinking he was seeing things.

When he opened them he see nothing. Suddenly he felt as if something was picking him up. He was to weak to act and hold on any longer to being conscious.

He fell unconscious!


	3. Monsters are Real part-1

'_Monsters Truly Real_'

The night was calm and quiet amongst a great and powerful city. The city's streets, halls, walls, and towers were illuminated by candle, torch, and crystal light. Sentries did their duties throughout the city to keep it safe. This great city was Warfang, a marvelous city though young and old in age but it has seen its fair share of battle. All the citizens where asleep and calm in this clear night beautiful night. the only thing heard was an occasional owl in the night or the the cold night breeze.

Up at the Dragon Temple within the city, on a balcony was a dragon. He had orange wings and purple scales, he seemed upset about something as he hit the stone floor of the balcony. He was watching over the city to see if he get something out of his mind.

He has spent at least an hour looking at the night. He looked down on the city and had noticed something strange. A smell, a strange death like smell that hit him. He sniffed some more yet this time it was weaker, it was fading away. He wondered what the smell was, so he took flight off of the balcony down to the city below.

He got low and slow a bit following the strange smell. He flew for a good 15 minutes around the city until he was hit yet again but this time it was strong enough to nearly knock him out. He circled the location, it was a alley-way with no light source. He slowly descended into the alley-way and slowly touched down. He didn't expected to feel something wet underneath his feet.

He didn't now what to think of it because he couldn't see. He decided to create some light so he launched a fireball, this fireball hovered in mid-air swirling giving off enough light to lit the entire ally-way, this ability only lasted when he had good concentration. When the fireball was able to make the entire area illuminate, Spyro wished it hadn't. Blood was everywhere, on the walls, stone ground, and all over many garments on the ground. It looked like some wild animal tore through here.

He lost concentration making it go dark again. He took many steps back until a light appeared behind him made him jumped. He whipped around to look but to his happiness it was a few Mole Guards with torches. They were shocked to see all the blood but even more that Spyro had it all over his paws and lower legs. They gulped in nervousness and hoped that the thought going on in their heads wasn't true.

"Uhhhh Spyro..." tried to speak more but got choked. Spyro saw this and knew what they were going to ask.

"I didn't do this if that's what you three are thinking. I was following a weird smell until I found this...carnage" he said in confusion. The Moles saw that he was telling the truth by the sound of his voice and how he acted. They sighed in a happiness but knew this was a crime scene and it had to be investigated.

"Private...I want you to go to the Commander's Quarters and tell him of this Bloody Murder...then go to the Guardians and tell them of this ok" the leader said to the Private who did a salute and ran off as fast as he could.

"Well Spyro...care to help us investigate this...crime scene" The leader asked and Spyro nodded. They spaced out looking for anything. They found nothing but blood or blood covered objects. They found a few boxes that had food and supplies in them. On the side of the boxes it had the shop name of "Gerdur's Store of Goods and Trade". The mole sighed heavily which Spyro saw.

"Spyro...please come here" The leader asked Spyro. Spyro slowly walked forward. The Leader showed the boxes description to Spyro. Spyro was hard at breath when he saw it, he was so worried now then ever. The leader looked around some more to let Spyro think. He knew that Spyro were friends with the Trade Owner and workers very well. All Moles and Dragons working together, some so young that they cant barley talk.

He found some torn up clothing and stray scales on the ground. He was really worried as he remembered that a few employees of theirs always bought some of their goods at night so that no one would cheat them that as easy. Even though they could get in trouble for doing it but they caused no problem at all, and it looks like someone got to them.

"Sergeant...go to the main store and see if anyone is there...act cool if you see anybody ok" He told the other Mole Guard. He nodded and took off. He looked back at Spyro to see him just standing there looking down on those boxes. The leader had to get back to work, he looked at the blood carefully. He looked at a nearby alley-way, he saw that there was a trail of blood going into it.

"Spyro...I found a blood trail...come on, they could have gotten away" He lied to Spyro to help him, he knew that with all this blood it would be supid to think anyone was alive.

Spyro ran over not saying a word and looking down the alley way. He began to walk into the alley with the leader following. The torch was the only thing guiding them both. The weird thing was that the blood trail seemed to be straight as if there was no struggle, stopping, or any signs of someone actually being dragged.

They continued to follow until they came upon a old building. The building was abandoned and falling apart. Strangely the blood trail didn't go through the doorway but up the wall into the window. They both swallowed and entered the old building. It had more damage on the inside.

Everything was falling apart or already has fallen apart. Spyro could see that the closer they got to the interior of the house, the more they could see that it was caving in. They went into the what seemed the kitchen or what was left of it. A hole, about half of the size of the building was seen. They got close to the edges of it and looked inside. It was deep and dark, the smell Spyro smelt earlier was strong here, very strong. He saw something like a shadow down there.

He launched a fire ball and concentrated. It illuminated the entire hole for them both to see. They saw something dash very fast into the tunnel that continued on. They also saw that the blood trail continued down there.

"How do we get down there" the mole leader said. Spyro thought, then he got a good idea.

"We fall down there" he said with a smile. The Mole looked at him as if he was stupid.

"We will die...that's easily a 60 foot drop Spyro" he replied.

"Thats why you hang on to me while we gradually fall down there" Spyro said being bit of a smart-ass.

"Uhm ok" he said to Spyro as he grabbed his neck to hold on as Spyro lifted his wings up. The mole has never flown before or even fallen 60 feet. Spyro slowly approached the edge and looked down. He waited for ten seconds before leaping off. His wings picked him up and allowed a slow decent but all the way down he was being choked by the mole.

They made a calm touch down, they saw before them was a huge tunnel at least the size of the hole. It was dark and looked like it continued on and on. The Mole moved ahead a bit to see if anyone was down there, Spyro followed him closely. The mole and Spyro were walking until they heard a squishing sound as they took a step. They both looked down to see a green goo like slim on the ground. The blood was no longer seen and this worried them both but they continued onward.

* * *

'It's now been over thirty minutes and yet found nothing…except for this goo' Spyro said in his own thoughts. He pondered on what this stuff was and wondered if his friends were alright, he'd hoped for best for them. They walked and walked for a long time, they soon came upon a strange growth on the walls. It was green and many bubble like fleshy things grew on the wall. They seemed to move and wiggle or have something inside of them.

That's when Spyro heard a small cry, it was echoing throughout this long tunnel. He listened closely to the sound. He could make it out more now, it sounded like a young hatchling crying. He recognized it all completely.

"**INFERNO!**" He yelled as he took off. The Mole Leader was shocked all of the sudden and took off after Spyro. He could not keep up with him at all.

Spyro ran as fast as he could nearly slipping and sliding on the slim. He looked around and around in the darkness for the source of the sounds. The sounds where getting louder and louder as he ran harder. He turned around a corner fast but sliding and crashing hard into the wall hard, knocking the air out of his lungs and making him see stars.

Spyro still got up and was ready to go even if he had no air in his lungs. He saw a green like glow around the area but he didn't care as he looked towards the source of the noise. He looked ahead of him and saw a little hatchling, it was small and young, had red scales with a yellow spot on his left eye, he had a yellow line going from that eye to the end of his flame shaped tail blade. He was crying, formed in a ball with fear struck into his eyes.

"Inferno you-" something hit him against the wall nearly making him black out.

The Mole Leader came around the corner, he was horrified of what he saw. Monstrous Creatures standing over Spyro's struggling body. His torch was enough for him to see what they clearly were. Moles, Cheetahs, some Dragon, Apes, Grublins, Deathwings, Wyverns, and some strange looking Ape he somehow recognized. He could see something like Tentacles growing in their arms and chest, he could see their eyes glowing in he dark, the breath reeked from his distance.

One saw and charged him, he got to see clearly what it truly was, a Mutated Warfang Citizen that looked like it came from Hell itself. Only one word came into his head '_**DEMONS!**_'


	4. Monsters are Real part-2

'Monsters are real'

Spyro head was banging back and forth, his vision was blurry, and all he heard was a ringing sound that was constant. He felt something warm, tough, and wet on his scales. He slowly moved his head as his senses were slowly coming back. All he saw was a green eerie color with some large masses walking by. He closed his eyes then re-opened them. He saw some kind creatures running towards something. The creatures he could not make out because it was so dark.

He started to feel something tug on his back legs. He looked back to see a weird looking green ball with flower like tentacles looking down on him, it had many weird glowing looking eyes. Spyro just stared at this strange creature with confusion and it did the same. Next thing he knew it attacked him. It shoved its tentacles into his body and Spyro could feel them heading towards his spine and brain. He opened his maw and a straight line of electricity hit it.

It popped like a balloon splattering greenish blood all over the place. Spyro pulled out the tentacles and slowly got up. His hearing finally came back and all he heard was "thoom" noise that repeated and repeated over and over again until it stopped. Spyro looked over to the see the source of the sound, 2 figures standing in the darkness.

Spyro launched a quick fireball to see. he saw a terrifying greenish ape looking monster with the same flower like tentacles coming out of a bulge on its neck, it had its grip on the Mole Leader. It had a strange weapon on his chest, it was grey with many yellow and white lines on it, it even glowed at one part with a blue color and looked like it had numbers on it.

The monster grabbed the lifeless holed filled body of the Mole Leader aside and the same little balled creatures went after it. Out of nowhere many different types of monsters came about. All of them different shapes, sizes, and terrifying. Many where coming from the walls, ground, strange gooey things on the wall, but they all had a few things in common. They all had the same bulge on their bodies with flower like tentacles coming out.

That's when Spyro heard that faint whimper, he looked over to see "Inferno" being slightly stalked by one of that ball like creatures. Spyro dashed over, swatting it away from the Inferno. A second later it popped from the impact against the wall. Spyro stood over Inferno as he gripped onto his leg for protection. He was shaking violently, crying, and whimpering. His eyes were big with fear beyond what the normal hatchling should.

Spyro growled at the creatures as they aimed their strange weapons at him along with swords and bows. He waited from the right moment, until a dozen leaped at him with paranormal speeds. Spyro slowed time down and used an Earth Barrier to block them. He was lucky for that, they were just mere feet from him already. Spyro opened his maw and unleashed a torrent of hot flames burning them to ashes.

After the time power stopped, those creatures hollered in pain yet still attacked him which surprised Spyro. He quickly grabbed Inferno in his mouth and ran nearly being impaled against the wall by flaming beasts. Spyro didn't even make ten feet without being hit from the side. He hit the wall with amazing power and he dropped Inferno. Inferno began to cry really bad, trying to run.

Spyro tried to get to Inferno but he was pinned on the ground by the monstrous Ape. Spyro has never felt an Ape have this so much strength before. He looked at it and he saw its deformed face, a face of pain and suffering but something outweighed it all, hunger. Inferno got up and tried to find a way to run but was kicked away by one of the monsters. Spyro snapped from seeing that, he reached up and ripped the flower tentacles out of the creature making it scream and let go. He open his mouth to unleash some purple flames onto the creature killing it quickly.

Spyro dashed over to Inferno, whipped around and fired a powerful beam of Convexity that obliterated all of these creatures that was dumb enough to come at him. After the powerful attack he looked around, he saw nothing, they all ran away. Behind him some type of membrane covered the way out. He fired a torrent of flames but they just bounced off back towards him. He used a earth shield to move the flames away from him and Inferno.

Spyro looked down on Inferno, picked him up and placed him on his back. Inferno grasped his back with a death grip, scared to death. Spyro growled at what the creatures did though he was scared as well. He passed all the dead bodies and into a massive room. He saw some green blobs hanging from the ceiling giving the area a green light. He noticed the areas was dominated by this weird fleshy growth. It was slimy and yet rough by the touch.

He looked around for an exit but saw nothing. Thats when he noticed something in front of him, a massive blob with many extensions around the area. It was big as Terrador and looked very recent. Spyro saw what looked like a tunnel behind it. He started to slowly to head around it until it moved. He jumped back and went into a defensive stance. He roared which echoed through out the entire area making it shake.

There was a silence and no more movement. Spyro took a step, then another, then another, then some more until he was slowly walking. Thats when it moved again. He was about to fire a Ice Beam but he stopped when he heard something he never thought he could here.

"_Why...Why do you resist us?_" A deep voice said. Spyro looked around for the source but never found it. Thats when the object moved, something came out of slit in the middle of it. It was followed by tentacles, the head was long like a snake but its mouth was like multiple mandibles with teeth. It looked a bit plant-like as well, only carnivorous looking.

"_Why...dragon?_" It spoke to Spyro. Inferno coward in fear and never looked at it. Spyro was dumbstruck and disturbed by this.

"What are you?" Spyro asked in a slight dark tone. He was trying to keep composure, it was hard to do.

"_I am...the monument of all your Sins...and all others of this pitiful world! and of many others!_" It said which confused Spyro. He never heard of that and was confused.

"What do you want?" Spyro asked. The Creature lowered its head down and looked at Spyro. It chuckled at him ever-so darkly.

"_To survive...to live on...to cause chaos._" It said as the once dead bodies rose back to there feet and new ones came along. Many of those ball things appeared from the walls. Spyro saw some massive ones that were fat with little scrawny arms. There was so many different ones but most of them were armed with many weapons from swords, shields, and bows to these strange ones of many types.

"_You and no one else will stop us...I'm am the Leviathan and souls will tremble when I rise_" He said growling at Spyro. Spyro heard all this before. "Now...we shall start with your pity world" It said, by the time Spyro could act he was swarmed by an entire army of green blobs. They all wrapped around him and started to rip scales off to go inside his body.

Spyro growled as his scales turned a dark purple, his body gave a powerful shock-wave that shook the room killing all the blobs around him. The large creature lunged with its own tentacles at Spyro. Spyro retaliated by unleashing a torrent of purple flames that covered the massive creature roasting it. It hollered in pain thrashing around hitting the walls.

Spyro ran for it trying to ignore the urge to bring this place down on top of everything. He ran down the corridor full blast with Inferno gripped onto his back still. Suddenly something whizzed passed Spyro's head, it wasn't a spear or an arrow but something faster then that. More followed with loud tak noises that made his ears ring.

Arrows and spears began to make their appearance along with these weird blue and green fireballs. He kept going as fast as he could, he could hear them gaining on him and fast.

"_**YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE MY WRATH DRAGON! YOUR RACE WILL BE THE BEGINNING OF THE END! I WILL UNDO WHAT THEY HAVE ACHIEVED OVER THOUSANDS OF YEARS...AND YOU AND NO ONE ELSE WILL STOP ME...NOT EVEN MY BROTHER!**_" It said making Spyro's vision blurry and green nearly making him crash into a nearby wall. Spyro needed to get out of this nightmare and fast.


	5. Monsters are Real part-3

-many hours later-

Spyro with Inferno crawled out of a hole in some ditch in the abandoned outskirts of Warfang. They where both covered in mud, sewage, dirt and grim, and blood. Except for Inferno of course. After Spyro crawled from the hole he used his Earth Element with his Fire Element to close the whole permanently.

He was beaten and battered, bruised and cut but he didn't care. As long Inferno was safe, it didn't matter if he was dead. He noticed it was day time, around noon. He sighed and started to walk in any direction he could. He spent a while walking, hours it seemed. His body was full of fatigue and stress. He collapsed on the ground with Inferno falling off his back. Inferno was also to weak to move, they both quickly passed out on the cold stone ground.

* * *

-late night/early morning-

Spyro while sleeping felt something weird, He shot up looking around from that weird feeling. He immediately saw Inferno sleeping beside him, he smiled knowing he was safe. Something smelled wrong though, he looked up at the sky. It was a strange green sky with black clouds. Some type of green stuff was falling from the sky as well like snow. Spyro was confused until he saw ash, smelt fire, and death.

He got up as fast as he could and looked around. He saw a red glare over top of a hill near him. He slowly woke Inferno up, picked him up and placing him on his back. He walked up the hill, he was clearly sore and still weak from what happened last night. He needed to get back to Warfang and tell them what is going on.

When he came upon the top, he was hit harder then anything he has felt when he saw Warfang, the city he loved and lived in, on fire and and torn apart. Way worse then what the Great War could ever do. Inferno was confused about seeing Warfang like this.

"M-M-M-Mr. S-Spyro...w-why is o-ur home like t-t-t-hat" he asked.

Spyro looked at him "I don't know...hang on" He said as he took flight towards the city. He flew over the city, he saw so much damage it was unbelievable. It scared him, he decided to fly down into the market area and see if anyone was there.

When he made contact with the ground he saw nothing but destruction and blood all over the place. There was these weird brass cylinders all over the ground with strange footsteps from what seemed like shoes, paws, and mole feet.

Spyro was confused but made sure Inferno didn't see. He walked amongst the destruction for quite sometime, looking for survivors. He saw many strange wreckage of metal things and many pieces of strange armor near them.

He wondered around for almost an hour until he was pulled into the darkness by something. Inferno was pulled away also. Spyro was about to unleashed a fire ball until some black tail kept his mouth shut.

"Spyro...its me" A scared terrified voice said, he recognized it. She let it go and Spyro just laid there.

"C-Cynder...is that you" He said slightly shocked. He looked over and saw Hunter holding Inferno in his arms, Inferno was scared but he knew Hunter, he knew he was a friend as he cuddled up on his furry chest. Spyro could see whip like slash wound on his face. Spyro looked back over to Cynder. He jumped up and hugged her tightly. He was happy she was ok and safe.

Cynder was surprised but she still hugged him back. She was happy to see him again but she had to push him away. Spyro looked at her weirdly but knew she had a reason for it in her eyes.

"Spyro...we need to leave...now!" She said, her voice said it all. Spyro could see that she saw something extremely horrible and terrible. She saw the same in his eyes. Spyro nodded as he got up slowly. Cynder came from the Darkness to reveal her wing was broken and torn, she had a cut on her back and a few grazes on her sides. Hunter came out with some other Cheetahs and Moles, all injured or on the verge of insanity.

"I will keep this little guy safe...since he lost everything" Hunter said extremely sad. Spyro teared up and hit the ground, the city shook for a second. Some of his scales change color to a blackish purple. Everyone saw this and was worried.

Before Cynder said a word "Come on! Lets get you all out of here." he said turning around. Everyone was hesitant and so was Cynder but they followed him anyways. They were all in the street for a few minutes.

A loud bang was heard with multiple less loud ones. Half of the group dropped after that.

A massive roar was heard behind with smaller ones. All they saw was hundreds of creatures coming straight at them in a full charge. They all bolted down a street fast as lightening. Whizzing sounds came by their heads with some blue and green fire balls.

Hunter, Cynder, and Spyro were all that was left now. Cynder and Spyro stopped, they both launched an attack with their choice of Elements but it was useless because of the sheer numbers of these creatures. They turned around and retreated.

They ran and ran and fired so many things but nothing seemed to stop these immortal like creatures. Hunter leaped up a knocked over building, he looked down on Spyro and Cynder.

"I will take Inferno away from this...I will see you beyond the wall in the forest." he said taking off with great speed. Spyro and Cynder just kept on running, hoping Hunter and Inferno get out of this nightmare. The both looked at each other, they saw what needed to be done.

They stopped in the middle of a street and got back to back with each other. Within seconds they were surrounded by what looked like millions of them. Spyro and Cynder looked at each other, both nodded. They both began to levitate with a purple field surrounding them. Thats when the creatures charged, which was their gravest mistake.

Suddenly a massive dark purple explosion went throughout the area, the shock-wave alone destroyed 1/4 of the city instantly but that doesn't count on the massive explosion itself.

It was so intense on the both of them that they both blacked out almost immediately after.

* * *

-sometime later-

Spyro was slowly coming back, When his senses slowly came back he used his earth element to move the rubble off of him. He looked around to see what just happened. Everything was rubble around him. Thats when it hit him, he remembered him and Cynder using both of their Purple Fury together to try and take out those creatures. It worked to as he saw none of them was left.

He shot up "**CYNDER!?** Cynder where are you?!" he yelled looking for her. He ran around looking for her, turning over rubble and checking every nook and cranny he could find. He needed to find her, he had to.

He searched until he reach the top of a huge rubble pile, he looked and saw a massive crater before him. He looked at it closely and saw it was in a familiar place. It was the same place Cynder and Spyro used Convexity to kill those monsters.

He wondered if Cynder was down there, he was about to take a step forward until something grabbed his leg. He looked down and saw it was one of those tentacle things. Next thing he knew he was pulled up into the air and slammed on the rubble then pulled up again.

Spyro looked for the owner of these tentacles, saw that it was the same creature he saw before. This time it was heavily burned and scared. It more like a snake now with a huge middle part of the body. It growled in anger as it tried to tear Spyro limb from limb.

He grunted in pain as he heard his limbs pop. He looked at the creature, he remembered that it called itself 'Leviathan'.

"_**Now die you piece of meat!**_" He said slamming Spyro on the ground "_**You will join your beloved ones very soon! Especially the one called...Cynder.**_" it said to Spyro as it slowly tried to pull Spyro apart.

Spyro instantly growled and fired a torrent of flames at some of the tentacles burning them off completely. Leviathan roared in pain and threw Spyro away like a rag doll. Spyro crashed across the rubble until he hit a wall. Spyro slowly got up slowly but stared at Leviathan with hate and anger, he was going to kill this thing.

Spyro thought he was alone though but in a way he truly wasn't. Many of the same creatures came crawling from the rubble and coming from nowhere. Spyro could see some new ones that looked like birds but larger. They swooped down on him attacking. He was lucky to dodge their ranged and melee attacks with his injuries and how weak he was. He took off down the nearby non-destroyed alley to get away. He couldn't kill that thing at the moment, not when it has an Army coming for him.

They were on him like nothing before. He could sense their hate, anger, and lustful hunger for him now. He ran and ran through destroyed buildings and structures. He hoped Cynder was ok and got out of the city.


	6. Monsters are Real part-4 Final

Monsters are Real...

Your alone in the darkness and Everything you knew was gone...

All is after you...

They seek to devour your body and soul...

Will Spyro die as a coward, or as a monster...

THE DRAGON REALMS WILL BURN!

Spyro was being chased by many monsters throughout the hours in Warfang. A group of monsters that are nothing that anyone has seen for so long or ever in 100,000 years. He was running away as fast as he could.

He was out of breath and and had nowhere to go. Every turn he made he was attacked. He tried to attack back or at least trying to cause as much damage he could give them yet it was all in vain. He was now suddenly cornered from all sides, he couldn't even fly away, he knew he had to fight back with more then he has ever had in his entire life. The defender would either be the victor, die, or become one of them.

He turns to fight but can't unleash any attack by the site he sees. His blood runs cold as he sees a distorted dragon figure in the crowd of monsters around him, it looked so familiar. He saw it approach as if hurt. He looked harder, it got close enough for him to see. It was a black dragoness but highly changed, her scales deformed with a green color but the red and black was still visible, her head dangling some to the side in a crooked way, her eyes all but a blackish deathly green, and a bulge protruding from her back with tentacle like flowers.

She is somewhat larger then what he recognized, she was even making a heavy breathing zombie like noise. Spyro looks at her with extreme horror and begins to cry intensely but never looses the gaze.

"Cynder? No...no no no no no no please Ancestors no." He said out loud knowing what she was now. His body was now giving up on him, his spirit splitting in two along with his heart. He wanted to let them take him now. He hoped he can get through to her "Cynder?!" Spyro said in a weak sobbing voice to her. She continued to look at him with no expression but with a weird creepy smile.

"_Sp...yro?..._" she said in a weak distorted voice.

"Yes Cynder?" he said taking some steps towards her. She was silent for some time, all the other creatures backed off at least 30 feet.

"_**KILL ME! PLEASE!**_" She screamed as her scales became a black color, her eyes started to turn back to her original Emerald color.

"**CYNDER!?**" he screamed as he dashed towards her to help, that was his mistake. He was suddenly knocked in the air by Cynder herself with some type of tentacles around her arms. Her scales went back to a deformed green color like before.

Spyro hit the ground hard, the breath and sense was knocked out of him. Suddenly, he felt a stabbing sensation and a large amount of warmth on his stomach.

His vision was blurry but when it cleared, he was horrified. Cynder was on top of him with her entire arm in his stomach as blood gushed out like a miniature fountain. The adrenaline was enough to block most of the pain.

The Flower like tentacles from Cynder started to go inside his stomach. They entered his internal organs first, then his major veins, then his spine like he felt before but more painful.

He felt his mind began to be invaded immediately on contact. All his memories beginning to be taken away by some powerful entity. From the first memory of being hatched and seeing his parents for the first time to meeting Ignitus to when he saved the world many months ago.

He fought in anyway he could and with all he had but from the blood loss he was too weak, but one thing kept him continuing this fight. His strongest memories and emotions, memories and emotions of Cynder. He loved her so much that the creature that now has Cynder can't take away the love he felt for her. The memories could not be purged instantly no matter how much it tried. Spyro even felt a great darkness and a light helping him. All of them felt familiar, one that seemed to be part of him while the other seemed as if he fought this energy before. The one made of light felt so warming that it felt like, family.

Out of nowhere a voice can be heard in his mind, it was a deep voice that sounds ancient yet familiar. Spyro thought it was Leviathan but it was a whole lot deeper and darker.

"**_Resistance is futile...soon your world will suffer the same fate as many others before it! You may be the purple dragon but I am the beginning of Death and of The New Beginning! Welcome to my empire...to our new start of life!_**" it said as Cynder smiled devilishly down on Spyro.

Many visions went past before his eyes of Death, Destruction, and War of beings he did not recognize. With weapons of light and energy like Convexity in power and look. Suddenly the vision stopped and Spyro saw a Large Green Armored Being in his mind. "**_This Being...my brother...he will start the inevitable...The end of your world and many others after...I just can't wait till he arrives and he will...sooner than you think young dragon...Not even your most powerful Guardians, unlikely allies, friends, and your worst enemies will stop my onslaught_**". The visions stopped but his mind was still plagued by the invader.

A green liquid was filling Spyro's body. He felt pain that he has never felt before as it began to morph his body. His heart hurt the worst then all other pain he felt. The dragoness he has always loved, Cynder was killing him and not recognizing him, turning him into something he never wanted to be. He started to slowly lean up towards her face. 'I have to say it...I have to say it before I die...I have too...Ancestors help me" Spyro said in his thoughts.

"Cynder-I-Love you...I love you" he said and with all the remaining strength he kissed her on her lips, it lasted for at least twelve seconds. When he let go of the kiss, his head smacked into the ground busting a few scales on the back of his head.

He took his last breath and with that last breathe he said "I love you Cyn...der".

He died in a pool of his own crimson blood. Cynder stared down on him with her mouth wide open as if surprised. A couple of tears fell from her eyes and they made contact with his stomach wound. Spyro's sight slowly went dark until nothing was seen any more.

"**_You will die by the paws of your love in the near future, no matter how...Spyro_**" He heard Leviathan said to him happily. Spyro was now dead but he could still feel the pain and the beings plaguing his mind.


	7. Special Ending'

_*Arthur Note- **This an official end to 'Spyro's Dreams'. This was a special part of the series to help anyone that was confused on Spyro's dreams in the first few chapters. I hope you all enjoyed this series because...there will be more dreams like this to come. Enjoy!***_

* * *

-Secret Ending of the Dream-

During all of this, an infection pod climbed onto Spyro and started to embed itself into his body, its tentacles entered his spine and brain to gain full control of all motor functions. Cynder allowed it to do that and her tentacles came out of Spyro's body.

The tears that fell in Spyro's stomach began to glow brightly, the wound began to close up and heal as the others. Cynder backed up and did a menacing evil growl. Spyro's wounds where all healed, the Infection Pod did a noise of pain.

It still hanged on to its prize, it wasn't going to give up without a fight. Spyro's eyes slowly opened, he looked around a little puzzled. He could see but hearing was faint. Cynder was about to attack again before some blue light hit her, it sent her flying through the crowd of creatures smashing into a bunch of stone.

Thats when all these 'popping noise was heard'. In the sky something huge and massive came above the city causing everything to shake violently, it was a gray color with many white lines, it had a symbol of a bird and letters on it. One of the words was "UNSC" and the others where different. It was a huge red bird with the numbers underneath, "CFV-88...Spirit of-" Thats all Spyro could read before something huge and green stepped over him.

It held something its hand, it was shooting fire with brass cylinders coming out of it. It looked familiar to him in a way. It looked down on him, he saw nothing but a golden face. It grabbed the green creature and ripped it off of Spyro. It then picked him up and carried him with ease as it ran away.

It ran until it came upon what was left of the Dragon Temple in Warfang. It was slanted sideways with many holes all over it. A massive grey abject came down, many weird Ape looking creatures came out firing their strange fire weapons of brass. Something else was inside, it was larger then them all and it was firing blue fireballs at the creatures as well.

Spyro felt something move around inside his body, it was until he saw a tentacle coming out of his body and wrapping violently around the random green creature. Out of nowhere three similar things with golden faces showed up, they were all tall and wore similar armor but a darker green with red stripes on them. They had a huge piece on right shoulder with a red helmet symbol on them.

They all ran into the strange craft with the others and it took off with impossible speeds. Spyro started to lose consciousness from the massive infection in his body. All he saw after that, was the massive floating thing in the sky as it shot what looked like weapons of fire down on Warfang nearly leveling it. The one thing that popped up in his mind was 'Cynder...Cynder'.


End file.
